


Roll for Damage!

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Adrien has taken up Dungeons & Dragons!  But something is missing!Steps must be taken.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Roll for Damage!

Surprisingly, it was his bodyguard who helped introduce Adrien to D&D: he handed the boy his old Second Edition manuals to read. Max and Alix brought him up to speed with 5e, and now he was hooked.

He had quite a collection of books (mostly electronic, so as to avoid unwanted attention from Nathalie and his father), but his guilty pleasure was _dice:_ he had solid dice, translucent dice, even Ladybug and Chat Noir-themed dice! 

More than enough dice, in Plagg's opinion. So the mischievous little god picked out a few four-sided dice--after all, the kid would never miss them. He hardly used them! 

Elsewhere in the mansion:

Gabriel yawned and stretched, belting on a robe as he headed for the shower. Yes, a hot shower, a simple breakfast--nothing to upset the digestion--and then create an Akuma before meeting the Chief Financial Officer for lunch. Or should he irritate the CFO and akumatize him _after_ lunch?

Why not both? The villainous fashion designer smiled as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Breakfast, Akuma, Lunch Meeting, Akuma, have dinner, and then...Akuma! Keep the pressure on, those fools might lose their Miracu-

"YEEEEAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

Critical Hit: Foot! 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr recommended a group chat named something like "HAWKDADDY STEP ON US PLZ". Wisely, I did not join it. While discussing it in Discord, a different, more innocent explanation came to mind. 
> 
> So I decided to write it. :D


End file.
